Demon King
by D-nasty
Summary: Left behind by her beloved the Joker while looking inside a temple for a mystic artifact for power Harley Quinn unleashed a Demon King from a era long forgotten sealed by his loved ones to live a better life. His name, Naruto Uzumaki. He'll turn the hero and villain world upside down all the while doing what's necessary and helping those others have given up on and more.
1. Unleashing a Demon King

Chapter 1 Unleashing a Demon King

Deep in a jungle full of animals, plants, insects, and just about anything else you could find in a green environment were two people walking through it.

The first person was a tall slender chalk white skin man having bright green hair falling down in a mop style with green eyes and ruby red lips wearing a purple suit with a flower on his lapel, matching skinny leg pants, a skinny purple tie and a silver chain at his waist. This man was the Joker.

The second person was a lightly tan skin woman having blonde hair done in two pigtails with the end of one being dyed black and the other being dyed red with bright blue eyes that had black eyeshadow, red lipstick, and her face painted white and her body very athletic but still feminine with defined abs with DD-cup breasts wearing a black choker around her neck, black and red leather corset with elbow length black and red leather fingerless gloves that had spiked wristbands over them, red leather pants with the left side being red with four black diamonds on it and the right side being black with four red diamonds on it and the pants were held up by a wide spiked belt, leather spiked boots with the right boot being red and the left boot being black. This woman was Harley Quinn (Her look is from Arkham City)

"Puddin, what are we doing out here in this jungle? You never told me." Harley asked.

"What we're doing here is looking for ruins that have said to hold a mystic artifact that holds unmentionable power. And what I plan to do with this artifact is to finally bring down Batman." Joker laughed in excitement with the power he'll wield.

"Do you really think this artifact will help you take down Batman?" Harley asked him.

"Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't waste my time with this. You really can be stupid sometimes my dear." Joker said waving his head dismissively.

Harley frowned in sadness as Joker called her stupid.

It's always been like this. Joker insulting her or talking down at her, making her feel useless, feel unappreciated, and never his equal. Despite the fact Harley has shown nothing but undying love and loyalty towards him.

The two went further in the jungle before they stopped at a temple. It was covered with greenery of leaves, roots, vines, grass and moss.

"This is it. I can practically taste the foreign energy inside here." Joker cackled gleefully.

"Seems creppy to me, puddin." Harley frowned.

"Let's go." Joker said ignoring her and walked inside the temple.

"Hey, wait for me!" Harley said following the clown villain.

When Joker and Harley entered in the temple they saw that it was as old inside as it was outside. The two then explored around trying to find the artifact, but each room was coming up short. They then decided to go in deeper in the temple and from there Joker felt the foreign energy coming more the deeper they went.

"We're getting close now." Joker laughed.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Harley muttered.

"You worry too much." Joker said.

However when the two passed a doorway after walking a few ways the temple started to shake as they had unknowingly springed a trap as rocks started to fall all over the place.

"Damn! We must've set off a trap!" Joker shouted trying to stay on his feet.

"Puddin! What do we do?!" Harley exclaimed.

"Simple... Everyone for himself!" Joker said pushing Harley down to the grounf and ran off leaving her behind.

"Puddin?!" Harley cried reaching out for him but he was already gone as more rocks fell down as a couple even blocked off Harley's means of escape. Harley got up and ran another way as more rocks came down as if trying to crush of as she tried to stay alive.

Harley was running through a hallway dodging falling debris all around her, she was near the end when a large boulder came down and almost squished her but luckily Harley dived under it completely bypassing the boulder and out off the hallway as that exit was blocked off.

Harley huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath before sighing in relief that she was alive.

She suddenly frowned realizing she was trapped inside the temple.

"How could puddin leave me like that?" Harley sniffed as tears came into her eyes.

Her attention was diverted as she noticed she was in a sanctuary that looked well taken care of. Harley then saw something shinning on the pedestal which made her curious as she got up and went towards it.

When she reach her destination she saw it was a type of golden clairvoyant necklace with a swirl in the middle. (Looks like the Millennium Necklace from Yu-Gi-Oh but the Uzumaki swirl replaces the eye)

"Whoa, pretty." Harley said in awe before seeing a inscription below the necklace.

_**"Beware the Maelstrom Necklace. Said to hold a powerful demon inside it whose power will be unmatched by all. For those worthy enough to hold it will control the demon, but if not it will destroy you for trying to control it. Only if your worthy can you hold the power of a Demon King."**_

"I guess this is the thing that puddin was looking for." Harley said before looking back at the necklace. "The ominous warning said only those worthy can hold the power of a Demon King. And for those who aren't will be destroyed."

Harley frowned at the necklace and thought about her options.

She was trapped inside a temple with no way out, and would either starve to death or die of any other traps here. Or she could die trying to hold the necklace to take over a Demon King and the process could be quick and painless.

Her decision was clear.

"Aw to hell with it." Harley huffed before grabbing the necklace and picked it up.

And for a minute nothing happened.

"Huh. Guess it was a croc-"

Suddenly crimson red energy bursted through the necklace knocking Harley to the ground as the necklace floated in the air with the energy going crazy like a barrage of crimson winds of a hurricane.

Harley could only look in awe and fear as the energy formed around the necklace and formed a beast's head with soul piercing white eyes as it looked at Harley as if judging her.

**"RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"** The head gave off a terrifying roar making Harley flinch and cover her arms over her head awaiting her inevitable death.

She waited.

And waited.

Then waited some more.

But nothing happened.

Harley slowly opened her eyes to look at the energy head as it stared at her.

When it suddenly went back into the necklace and blinded everything in a flash of light. When it went away and Harley could see again she saw something in front of her.

It was a tall lightly tan skin man having spiky blood red hair that had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face that had a waist-length ponytail on the back with blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a high collared black cloak with the necklace around his neck, a red sash around his waist, orange baggy pants, and blue sandals. (Think Minato's hairstyle but with Jiraiya's ponytail)

Harley was in awe at how rugged and handsome the man was and the whisker marks on his cheeks gave him a feral look.

"W-Who are you?" Harley asked finding her voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I am your humble servant, Master." The man known as Naruto smiled before getting down on one knee and bowed to her with his right arm over his chest.

Harley was shocked by what the man said as she knew he was the Demon King and the fact she was worthy to control it.

So it was no surprise she could only saw one word.

"Eh?"

Unknown to her and the world, the release of Naruto will change things.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of the story. Hope you all liked it. Before I forget here is the harem.**

**Harley (Arkham City), Poison Ivy (Batman Hush), Talia (Young Justice), Livewire (Justice League), Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham), Cheetah (Justice League Doom), Volcana (Justice League), Wonder Woman (Young Justice), Black Canary (Young Justice), Hawkgirl (Justice League), Supergirl (Justice League), Batgirl (Young Justice), Power Girl (DC Universe Online), Starfire (DC Universe Online), Blackfire, and Hippolyta (Justice League).**


	2. What's your Game

**Okay so I got some negativity about Naruto being Harley's servant. Well let me tell you. It's not actually like that. Naruto is and still will be more powerful that Harley, but the reason why he said that will be explained to the people who're still with me on this story.**

**Anyway I hope it explains everythings and you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 What's your Game?

Harley could only continue staring at the Demon King known as Naruto Uzumaki in shock that she could control him.

"W-Wait. You mean, I'm your Master? For real?" Harley asked.

"That is correct." Naruto said smiling at her.

Actually is wasn't entirely correct.

See it all started when after the war was over and peace was throughout all the Elemental Nations and everyone living happy lives, Sasuke reared his ugly hated self and tried to rule the nations his way in a dictatorship by collecting all the Tailed Beasts and using their power to help him conquer the world but this time with Orochimaru and Kabuto's help.

They nearly succeeded if it wasn't for Naruto who stopped them by merging himself and Kurama with all the other Tailed Beast taking them out of Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto's reached before killing all three of them.

The downside was that the whole absorbing all the Tailed Beasts process made him immortal meaning he would outlive all his wives and children making Naruto depress that he'll lose his loved ones.

However Shion one of his wives saw a vision of Naruto living far into the future living a happy long after they were gone. So it was decided that she, the rest of the wives, and children would seal Naruto up so he could have a better life in the future.

They made the Maelstrom Necklace so that only those who have a good soul can unseal Naruto, where as those with a bad soul would get destroyed. As a fail-safe to make sure whoever freed Naruto wouldn't use him for evil inentions.

They decided to give Naruto the name Demon King for two reasons. 1: To warned off anyone who was tempted to touch the necklace. 2: Apparently the Tailed Beasts were actual demons and rulers of the Demon World. So with them gone Naruto became the sole ruler of it, but he wasn't quite ready for it so he left it in the hands of Kurama's old assistant, who said she would gladly take it until the time he took the position of ruler.

It helped that while he was sealed the assistant kept him updated on the Demon World and what he wanted from the Demon for them to do and what not to do.

Now whoever touched the necklace Naruto would be able to see the person's memories and is able to feel the person to see if their good or bad determining their fate.

So when Harley touched it Naruto saw her whole like and how she came to a life of crime while also seeing how bad Joker treats her.

Naturally Naruto was disgusted by what he saw. Even more when Joker ditched her to save himself.

So he decided to lie and say he would be her servant but when honestly he'll be a dear friend to her and protecting her and making her feel important while also make her see that being a villain isn't really doing her any good and how Joker is bad for her and don't need him.

He knows he has his work cut out for him, but hey. He was known to overcome many obstacles.

"So now I control a Demon King?" Harley asked.

"That is correct." Naruto nodded.

It was quiet for a moment.

Until...

"YES! I NOW HAVE THE POWER OF A ACTUAL DEMON KING TO DO WHATEVER I WANT! OH YEAH! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Harley shouted jumping around and danced in joy.

_"Well she seems happy."_ Naruto chuckled.

"Oh wait." Harley stopped and looked at Naruto. "Um do you think you can get us out of here? We're kinda trapped."

"Not to worry, Master. I can get us out of here no problem." Naruto said standing up.

"Do you really have to call me Master?" Harley asked.

"How about Princess?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"My Queen?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Majesty?"

"No way."

"Mistress?"

Harley thought about that one and she actually like that one.

"Yeah, that's much better." Harley grinned placing her right hand against her cheek.

"Very well then, Mistress. Now hold on tight." Naruto said walking toward Harley.

"For what?" Harley wondered.

She got her answer when Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey! What do you-?!" She didn't finished as Naruto's cloak flared up like it's alive and wrapped around them both before being encased by crimson energy and they flew through the air heading for the entrance blocked by rocks. Both Naruto and Harley started to spin turning into a black crimson drill and started drilling through the rocks, boulders, and walls making their way out the temple.

* * *

**Outside the temple**

The temple looked the same all covered in greenery still, but the entrance was covered by rocks.

Until something shot out showing the black crimson drill that unraveled to show Naruto and Harley as they floated in the air til they landed gently on the ground.

"There we are Mistress." Naruto said unwrapping his arms around Harley.

"Whoa-hohohoho! That was amazing!" Harley gushed looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"It's just a little something I do." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, now we'll just have to go find our way out this jungle and towards civilization." Harley said looking around the area.

"Do you know where, Mistress?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately no. My puddin was leading the way the whole time." Harley sighed.

"Puddin?" Naruto asked 'confusingly'.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now." Harley muttered.

"Well..., if you ever want to talk, Mistress, I'm here for you." Naruto said softly putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Harley was surprised at the getsure, but found it sweet nonetheless.

"Thanks, Naruto." Harley smiled making Naruto smiled back and give her a nod.

"If you want, I can use my powers to get to the closest thing to a town or a village around here." Naruto suggested.

"Ok." Harely nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes and used his sage powers to find the nearest place of human life. It didn't take him long to feel a village a few miles away from them.

"Found one." Naruto said before picking Harley up bridal style.

"Whoa-ho!" Harley squeaked before slapping Naruto's chest. "You could warn a girl next time, y'know." She scolded.

"I apologize, Mistress. I was just thinking of the fastest way to get us out of the jungle." Naruto said bowing his head.

"Just don't do it again and get us out of here." Harley huffed crossing her arms and turning her head.

"Right." Naruto started levitating off the ground before flying off towards the village.

* * *

**Later that night**

Harley and Naruto were walking through the city of Gotham heading toward a friends place of Harley's after finding refuge in the village and finding a way to the city before Harley called her friend to ask if she could stay for awhile which the friend said they could.

"So this friend of yours, who are they?" Naruto asked.

"The person is my best friend. Someone I can always come to whenever I'm feeling down or need a place to crash at." Harley said.

"What is this person like?"

"You'll see. The friend is... in a way... exotically nature friendly."

"I like nature."

"Then you two might hit it off well."

After a few more minutes Harley and Naruto made it to a warehouse that was covered in vines and moss.

"Your friend lives here?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Harley said.

When the two walked through the door the inside looked like that of a garden, full of plants, leaves, vines, and type of green.

"Whoa. Lots of green here." Naruto said touching a flower.

"My friend takes care of anything plant related with great care." Harley explained.

"Only the best for my babies."

Harley and Naruto turned their heads to see a lime green skin woman having red haired that went to her back that had purple flowers, one on the top left side of the head, another on the right beside her head, and two near the bottom of her head with green eyes and matching green lipstick and a curvaceous body with DD-cup breasts wearing a green leotard that only came to her breasts with two purple flowers at her hips, white gloves that came above her elbows, and green thigh-high heelds boots. This woman was Poison Ivy. (Her Batman The Brave and the Bold look)

"Hey Ivy!" Harley grinned walking over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Harles, how are you honey?" Poison Ivy asked as they seperated.

"I'm fine. Just down in the dumps." Harley sighed.

"I could tell over the phone. What happened you never really explained." Poison Ivy said.

"I'll explain in the bedroom." Harley said before turning to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, could you wait in the living room? The door to it is on the left."

"Sure thing, Mistress." Naruto nodded his head and made his way to the door.

"Mistress?" Poison Ivy asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's in the explanation." Harley said as she and Poison Ivy made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

**An hour later**

Harley was laying on the bed sleep as traces of tears were on her face with Poison Ivy sitting beside her rubbing her head as she was scowling.

"Damn Joker. That asshole went too far this time. Leaving Harely for dead like that. What I wouldn't do to stick my most poisonous plants to him right now." She growled.

Poison Ivy started to calm down with the knowledge that her best friend was alive, safe, and sound.

That also got her thinking of the demon king Naruto that was now Harley's servant. If what Harley said was true, he was all powerful and would follow her every wish.

But she found that suspicious.

With that in mind Poison Ivy got up out the bed and walked out the room heading towards the living room to see Naruto watching tv while he was petting a giant venus flytrap that was purring in content. Naruto noticed her and stopped petting the flytrap making it whine at the lost of his touch.

"Oh hello, Poison Ivy. I take it your done talking with Harley?" Naruto asked.

"What's your game?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Pardon?" Naruto blinked.

"What's your game? If you are an all powerful demon king, I doubt you would willingly allow yourself to become a servant of a regular human being. Let alone to someone like Harley. So what are you really after?" Poison Ivy demanded crossing her eyes.

Nothing was said for a moment as everything was quiet.

Until Naruto sighed.

"You really want to know what I'm after and why I'm saying I'm a servant of Harley?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Poison Ivy said.

"In one word; Joker." Naruto said with a serious face.

"Explain." Poison Ivy said.

"The Maelstrom Necklace, what I'm wearing, allows me to see all the memories of the person who touches the necklace. When Harley touched it I saw everything of her past down to the last detail til today. And I was disgusted and angry with how Joker treats her. So I decided I would pose to be her servant so I could be there for her and show her how much of a true asshole Joker is."

"So you're posing to be Harley's servant to help her?"

"Exactly."

Poison Ivy was shocked by what she heard, and even more shocked because she knew he was telling the truth.

He genuinely wanted to help Harley.

"Well... thank you. It means a lot that yu want to help my best friend." Poison Ivy smiled.

"No prob. The why I see it, Harley's too special to be Joker's punching bag." Naruto smiled.

"Amen. So since I guess you was sealed for a long time that you don't know much about the world?" Poison Ivy guessed.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Well how about while you're here I can give you a crash course of our world?" Poison Ivy suggested.

"That'd be great thanks." Naruto thanked.

Suddenly Poison Ivy frowned confusing Naruto before she got a look of concern on her face and left out the room in a hurry. Naruto got up and followed her to see what was wrong.

He came into the garden to see Poison Ivy was kneeling in front of three plants, a lily, a rose, and a lilac. Though from the looks of it, they weren't doing so well.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked coming beside Poison Ivy.

"It's these flowers. These lily, rose, and lilac got sick one day and I've been trying to nurse them back to health. But I can't and I'm afraid these girls won't make it." Poison Ivy frowned in sadness.

"You really care for plants, don't you?" Naruto asked kneeling beside her.

"Yes. plants and everything green gives us life in the world. I just hate to see it be destroyed." Poison Ivy said.

"As a fellow nature lover I can agree with you." Naruto said.

"You love nature?" Poison Ivy asked looking at him.

"Not just love it, but I can use nature in power. Allow me to demonstrate." Naruto said putting his right hand over the dying flowers as he hand glowed green.

Poison Ivy watched in amazement as the green energy flowed into the lily, rose, and lilac and making them looked revived, rejuvenated, and refreshed.

"There you go." Naruto smiled pulling his hand back.

"Incredible." Poison Ivy breathed before turning to him again. "Thank you for saving them."

"No worries." Naruto said.

However they were not prepared for the lily, rose, and lilac to glow a sparkling green and started to grow.

"What's going on?" Poison Ivy asked.

"I don't know."

The two could only watch as the flowers not just growed, but they changed as well.

The stem from the lily started to turn a peach color before it formed into a female human body with C-cup breasts that had a face before a pink flower for a dress formed on the body that had golden leaves on the chest, the flower of the lily formed a bud of the with a yellow stamen on the head formed on the face as hair that looked like its made from vines went down to her shoulders, green sleeves that come from the shoulders and ended at the wrist, each one having a yellow flower petals on them, green boots with flower decorations, and four leaf-like wings on her back. (Lillymon)

The stem from the rose turned peach too before it also fromed into a female human body with E-cup breasts that had a face before a red strapless leather suit formed on the body with a tifaret jewel in the middle of her breasts and a long arrow-shaped cut on the front, the flower of the rose formed flower-shaped mask on the face as long blonde hair went to the back with a hairclip with two red roses and green leaves on it, red detached sleeves, black boots with high heels that are flower-shaped at the top, a red, green, and white petal-shaped cape with a yellow "D" on each petal, and yellow vine-shaped whip that wraps its arms and forms an "X" on her chest. (Rosemon)

The stem from the lilac turned pink color before it too formed into a female human body with D-cup breasts that had a face only she had white tipped flower-shaped hands and feet with six appendages on each hip, three in the front and the three in the back before a yellow and green highleg leotard with a wing-shaped decoration on the shoulders formed on the body with a rose on her chest, the flower of the lilac formed a lilac-shaped hat on the face as green hair went to the shoulders, and a giant pink lilac on her back. (Lilamon)

When the three flowers turned humanoid's feet touched the ground their eyes opened showing pitch black with green tinted eyes, though you couldn't tell with the rose.

The three then began stretching as they moaned with content.

"I feel like a new flower." The lily humanoid said.

"Tell me about it, sister." The lilac humanoid said.

"The sensation is definately a welcomed one." The rose humanoid said.

They then looked at Naruto and Poison Ivy.

"Hey sister!" The lily and lilac humanoid smiled waving at Poison Ivy.

"And thank you, Mr. Naruto for giving us life." Th rose humanoid smiled at Naruto.

"H-How did you turn these flowers to human like beings?" Poison Ivy asked Naruto.

"Hmmmm." Naruto said looking at his hand before turning to Poison Ivy. "I think when I used my sage powers it was traced with my demonic energy thus giving them a new life and humanoid forms." Naruto theorized.

"That's right." The lilac humanoid giggled.

"Your powers are unreal." Poison Ivy said.

"Yeah, guess they are." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what do we call you?" Poison Ivy asked.

"I don't know. We don't have names." The lily humanoid shrugged her shoulders.

"We were after all regular flowers." The rose humanoid said.

"Well you all need names." Naruto muttered before snapping his fingers. "I know! How about your named after your flowers! For you Lilly." He pointed at the lily humanoid. "You Lila, short for Lilac." Pointing at the lilac humanoid. "And you, Rose." Pointing at the rose humanoid last.

"I love it!" Lilly cheered.

"Nice names." Lila giggled.

"I think we all will like our new names." Rose smiled.

"Something tells me, being around you is going to make things interesting and crazy." Poison Ivy giggled.

_"Heh. If only you saw my resume in life."_ Naruto snickered in his head.

* * *

**There you guys go, hope you liked it. Also I made a few changes to the harem.**

**Harem: Harley, Poison Ivy, Livewire, Killer Frost, Cheetah, Talia, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Batgirl, Power Girl, Starfire, Blackfire, Hippolyta, (Lilly) Lillymon, (Rose) Rosemon, (Lila) Lilamon, and Mervamon.**

**As you can see I decided to remove Volcana.**

**Anyway, til next time.**


End file.
